


Susan's Speech

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, Gen, Puff Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan's happy mood is disrupted.  She inspires her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susan's Speech

Susan smiled. It was definitely going to be a good day. She straighted her tie one last tie before turning. She hummed as she left the room and descended the stairs to the common room.

"Good morning, everyone! Is everyone ready for a fantabulous Hufflepuff day?" She smiled happily as she kept walking towards the door.

"How can you always be so horribly happy every single morning?"

Susan turned to the other voice. "It's quite simple, Ernie. You either decide the day is going to be a great day or you are going to hate it. Would you like knowing that even though we may very well be crucio'd or beaten, that they will never defeat our spirit? Or do you want to just roll over and let them kill you? I'm sure that Harry isn't having a very great day either, but is that stopping him? No!"

"How do you know?" Ernie said quickly. "How do you know is he is even doing anything? No one has heard anything from him."

Susan glared at the boy, knowing that the others in the common room were watching their conversation closely. "I know he is doing something because it has not been announced that he is dead. The day that Harry Potter is dead is the day we may give up. I might accept that, but you know what? I probably won't. It is up to us to keep fighting, to keep working, to keep being faithful to our values and protecting our world.

"I am going out there with my head held high because I am a Hufflepuff. I also believe that today may be the day that Harry defeats him. I may be wrong, but it gets me through the day."

"What about Justin? The others?" Ernie spat back at her.

She stepped closer to him. "Do you really think I don't worry about the others? I sometimes got an owl from Justin, but those have stopped. BUT his name has not come up on the list of those that have died." She poked him in the chest with her finger. "Now, again, I say you have a choice. Sit here and let them win or put your chin up and let them see your spirit isn't broken. We owe it to Harry. We owe it to Justin. We owe it to Cedric."

With that, Susan turned and walked to the door. She turned and faced her common room. "That goes for everyone. You decide what face you want to show the others. Who knows when our smile is what gets someone else out of their own hard spot." She stepped out of the door and began to walk to the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sugarquill at Hogwarts is Home


End file.
